


Dreaming

by Gabriel_the_Trickster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Sad, Technically a character death, Tumblr Prompt, but you don't see them die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_the_Trickster/pseuds/Gabriel_the_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just dreaming, but everything seems so lifelike, from the way everything looks to the man standing over her, begging her not to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

_“Ackerman, come on! Don’t give up on me now!”_

_She heard the deep voice, but it was distorted and sounded like it was miles away. But she knew that wasn’t true because she was staring up into the face of the one who was talking to her._

_But, who was this ‘Ackerman’…?_

_“Mikasa, let’s go! We’ll get you wrapped up on the way back to the wall, but we need to go now!”_

_He was handsome, not the tallest guy around, but his smooth face was framed by his dark hair and he had these intense blue eyes that seemed out of place. Whereas his face gave the appearance of a man in his early twenties, his eyes seemed a thousand years old, wise and weary after seeing much pain and disaster._

_Who was he? And why was he calling her ‘Mikasa’ and ‘Ackerman’?_

_Everything seemed so familiar. It wasn’t like any dream she’d ever had before; it was so vivid, all the colors sharpened and the sounds all around her seemed like echoes of a real event. Even though none of this made any sense to her, it all felt so real and lifelike…_

_And dangerous._

_“L-Levi,” she stammered. Or really, it was her mouth moving and sound coming out, but they weren’t her words. Someone else was speaking through her, this ‘Mikasa’ or whatever._

_“Mikasa, hold on, I’ll carry you.” He bent down to pick her up._

_As he placed his hands on her waist, she yelped in pain. And it was actual pain, she could feel it shooting up her sides and making her dizzy. He immediately let go and Mikasa started talking again._

_“I-I’m done, Levi. The titan got me good and I’m not going to make it back to the wall. You-you need to go now.” She could feel herself growing weaker, the world started to fade away back into the oblivion of her mind._

_“No! Mikasa, you can’t die! I can’t lose you too!” His eyes were wide with panic and fear, something new to her. She had never seen the steady, stoic man so afraid._

_“P-please g-go, you’ll die t-to if you stay much longer,” she barely managed to whisper. Her eye lids started feeling too heavy to keep up and blackness started spreading across her vision._

_“No!”_

_“L-Levi, I l-“_

“Miss? Miss!”

She was shaken awake and it took her a few seconds to remember where she was.

It was dark outside. She was on the bus on her way home from work. She had been exhausted and had rested her head against the window. She must’ve fallen asleep.

Now she was staring into the face of a complete stranger who had a smooth face, dark hair, and…those eyes…

“L-Levi?” she asked incredulously.

He seemed concerned and slightly nervous and answered, “No, that’s not my name. I was just waking you up because your stop was coming up.”

And sure enough, the bus rolled to a stop at her street. The doors opened and the bus driver turned to stare expectantly at her, but she hadn’t moved. She was still staring at the man.

“Um, are you alright,” he asked, visibly becoming more and more nervous.

Sadness washed over her, though she wasn’t quite sure why. It felt like her heart had been broken, like she had been rejected from the most important person in her life.

Finally, she shook her head and stood. “Sorry, you just remind me of someone.”

He flashed her a smile which for all the world didn’t seem natural to her, like having that face smile was completely unusual. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I think I’d remember ever knowing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a reincarnation fic, so this was an experiment. Let me know what you think.


End file.
